Evolute Monster
Evolute is a Monster card type colored Dark Red and stored in the extra deck, their first frame was looking like Xyz 's except the stars were yellow and red, then the frame was changed to a Pendulum's like , except it is entirely colored in red and it doesn't have Pendulum Scales, it has halved counters values instead, After few complains about the confusion for a Pendulum Monster, its design was reverted back to its Original one. Instead of Levels and Ranks, Evolute Monster cards have Stages, a yellow orb placed in top center of the card, combined between one or more materials used to Summon An Evolute Monster. Concept: The concept of Evolute Monster is based on an evolution of a specific monster as a main Material , adding another material depends on the current level that the monster has, this evolution will have the monster Gain 500 ATK and DEF ,(This Rule Doesn't Have to Apply on all Monsters) if it was a Normal Monster, it gains a new effect, and if it was an Effect Monster, its effect will get more powerful than its actual one, Summoning procedures must be done on the field, SP Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, due to their effects, basically their effects cannot be negated by any other card, unless they have 2 SPC or lower, or Skill Drain/Chehine's Wicked Guardian. Evolute Monsters cannot be used for Xyz Summon, Synchro Summon, or Ritual Summon, but they can be used for Fusion Summon, just like Xyz, they are unaffected by cards like Gravity Bind, Burden of the Mighty, and Level Limit Area B as they do not have levels. They Are Not Synchro or Fusion Monsters, because in some cases, they require only one Monster. Sp Monsters place EC counters after being summoned, they often use it to gain their effects, they can also gain EC counters from discarding spell cards from hand, or converting Spell Counters from Cards those have these counters and placed into SP monsters to SP counters. 'Semi-Evolute:' Semi-Evolute is another type of Evolute monster, in which it requires different materials and Summon an Evolute Monster with the exact Attribute and type of the matrials used for the Evolute Summon. 'Non-Effect Evolute:' Like Ritual, Synchro, Xyz,Pendulum, and Fusion, Evolute Monsters can also exist as non-effect, in which they list only the material needed, with no other extra effects, additionally, they do not gain any Evolute counters, except by card effects. 'Mistakes:' *Just because they had the same frame of pendulum monsters, Evolute Monster were often mistaken for pendulums. *Their counters are also mistaken for Speed World 2's, as they have the same Counters' shortened forms. Examples: 160008631.png|Example of Stage 16 Carole, Queen angel of Fiber vine.png|Stage 11 Monster Acrylic_Paintress_Goghi.png|Stage 5 Monster 'Trivia:' *Lord of Terror has currenlty the highest Stage for an Evolute Monster, and the highest legal Stage to be added to a monster. *Acrylic Paintress Goghi is currently the first non-effect Evolute Monster. *Skulcar Tri-Horned Dragon was the first Evolute Monster to be introduced and last to be coded. *Miss Red Yukiron is the first Evolute monster that has further evoluted forms.